


Audition

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were several girls in the running for Rambaldi's starring role...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> John Mellencamp song titles [](http://community.livejournal.com/alias500/profile)[**alias500**](http://community.livejournal.com/alias500/) challenge - _Factory_

The monastery wasn't much more than a ruin, held together by stained windows, chipped paint and the sheer strength of will exhibited by the three remaining monks. The oldest one looked up from scrubbing the stone steps to glare at the interlopers emerging in single file from the car.

"This is it?" The littlest girl looked around disdainfully while the elder two scowled over at her. "It doesn't look much like a church."

"It's not, it's a monastery. Eyes _down_, Katya!" One of the elder girls, hair properly bound and hidden beneath a headscarf, reached over to sharply box the little one's ears.

Katya ducked easily out of the way and ran to the other side of the car. "Uncle Valyo, we're in the wrong place! We can't stay in a _monastery_, we're _girls_!"

A tall, thin-haired man climbed out of the car and grabbed hold of Katya's hand. "Quieten down, kitten." His eyes sought the old men kneeling on the steps; very respectfully, he bowed. The hand at Katya's back forced her head forwards and her eyes down. "Brother Dmitri. I'm Valek Derevko. I sent word on ahead of our intentions."

The oldest monk slowly straightened from his task. "Yes," he said, voice hoarse, as if unused to speech. "We received your telegram. It was noticed."

"Noticed? By whom?"

"By those in the village. By the farmers. By the Patriarch. It is not often we receive telegrams."

"Ah." Valek frowned, worry flitting plainly across his face. In Valek's grasp, Katya squirmed with embarrassment to see such emotion on an adult's face.

Dmitri took pity on the three girls, their guardian's unseemly display of emotion notwithstanding. "Do not concern yourself, Valek. It is of no consequence." He raised a hand to rest it on Katya's head, where a wayward curl had slipped past the green headscarf. "You are the youngest, Ekaterina Alexandreiivich Derevko? You are the one here for the testing?"

"Katya, Brother Dmitri," the girl supplied and managed a very proper curtsy. "I, um - I think so," this, with a puzzled look up at her sisters. They shrugged - what were they to know of it?

Valek 's grip on Katya's shoulder loosened and he pushed her forward a little, sending her stumbling into the monk's outstretched arms. "We don't have much time, Brother. May I ask how long it will take to check her?"

Dmitri shrugged, tucking Katya beneath one arm easily. "I have no say in the matter. She will be recognised by the hourglass, or not, depending on what was foretold. We were not issued with a timetable, Valek. Merely instructions. Now," he gestured abruptly towards the main building, "Katya and I must go inside and begin. You must wait out here, with the other girls."

Valek nodded, and caught the other girls' hands, tugging them back towards the car. Dmitri turned back to the building, where the other monks had straightened from their scrubbing and waited expectantly.

"Uncle Valyo?" Katya asked hesitantly. The monk hissed impatiently and tightened his hold on her, dragging her back up the pathway. Katya's eyes widened in alarm as the monk's hands, unnaturally strong, twisted through her tunic and into the soft flesh of her arms. Something dark on the back of his right hand caught in Katya's peripheral vision; some sort of painting of a circle, or an eye - something vaguely familiar, in any case - etched high up on his hand, near the wrist. The thick black hair there almost obscured the white scar running across it. "No - Uncle Valyo, I don't want to go alone!" Her voice rose, progressively higher with each word, her pupils contracting with fear. "Ira, Eli, don't leave me!" Her sisters, hearing the panic in her voice, moved forward despite their uncle's arms holding them back. The eldest one was caught and easily restrained, but the middle sister - ah, she kicked their Uncle with all the venom a child could muster and ran back up the path.

Dmitri hoisted Katya up into his arms, easing quelling her struggles and freeing a hand to grab Irina's wrist and twist her arm behind her back. "You want to stray with your sister while she's tested?" He demanded angrily. "You disrespectful, horrible little girl; fine, you stay with her. And you - you can be tested too. See if that wins either of you any respite." The other monks came to help; one grabbed Irina and pulled her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dmitri gave her rump a solid smack as she was carried away. "See if Rambaldi will like your ilk any better!"

*

fin


End file.
